


Wrestle

by neverlandlumos



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Byakuya's birthday, so Kenpachi gives him a different kind of birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle

**Author's Note:**

> neverlandlost.tumblr.com  
> ~ Please practice safe sex!

**

 

Kenpachi does nothing but lay back, though his half-lidded eyes watch Byakuya like a hawk from where the noble is perched between his legs. Tonight -- _this_ \-- is entirely new. Normally, Byakuya is happy enough to spread his legs for Kenpachi, but tonight -- being his birthday -- Kenpachi suggested they change things around.

Byakuya has his pride. He wants to see exactly how Kenpachi looks when he's the one being fucked. _Hard_.

He reaches down, and cups Kenpachi's cock in a firm hand and thumbs the head and slit with a practised finger. Kenpachi's chest heaves, but otherwise doesn't respond. Byakuya meets his gaze, and raises one eyebrow in a sort of _I-know-you're-enjoying-this-so-make-some-damn-noise_ expression and suckles the tip into his mouth.

Kenpachi's thigh trembles from where it's perched, raised alongside Byakuya's head. He slides more of the cock inside his mouth while reaching down to trace his index finger around the ring of Kenpachi's entrance, earning a gasp. The skin is taut, but relaxed enough. He snaps his head up.

All he gets is a weird look in return.

"Have you done this before?" Byakuya croaks, voice rough with arousal.

Kenpachi quirks an eyebrow. Byakuya understands and growls deeply in the back of his throat, but goes back to what he is doing with a _perhaps_ a large amount of jealousy stirring in his gut. Multitasking, he manages to slick three fingers easily enough while running his tongue along the underside of Kenpachi's cock.

"Ready?"

He gets a small hip jerk in return, "Hurry up, princess."

Byakuya scoffs at the stupid nickname, and runs the pad of his middle finger over the red rim of Kenpachi's entrance, and lets out a breath, hissing, between his gritted teeth at the sheer eroticism in the act. He brings the head of Kenpachi's cock but to his lip and dips his tongue against the slit while he slides two fingers inside.

Kenpachi's hips roll, fists clenched in the sheets. A third finger joins the others, stretching and making room for him.

He pulls away entirely and catches Kenpachi's open mouth in a frantic kiss, tongue slipping inside his mouth and running over the roof of Kenpachi's mouth. The slick, sliding heat feels amazing, the taut musculature of Kenpachi's body feels warm and comfortable and perfect from where he's laying under Byakuya.

Byakuya pulls away, regretfully, and lubes up, nudging a thigh to the side for more room. Kenpachi's knees instinctively try and close, but Byakuya presses a kiss to his abdomen and slides inside.

Holy shit. Holy fucking _shit_. Byakuya tries not to ram himself inside Kenpachi, but everything, all his senses have abandoned him and all he's left with is heat, slick heat surrounding his cock and the scent of Kenpachi's sweat.

He feels his cock pushing, easing the resistance until he's flush against Kenpachi's body, balls-deep, teeth biting his bottom lip. He pries an eye open and stares down at his face, and is rewarded with Kenpachi's head thrown back against the silk pillows, his unruly hair spilled around his shoulders like ink, the tendons in his neck drawn as his mouth gapes open.

"Fuck," Byakuya groans, and kisses him again, trying not to rut like an inexperienced teenager. "Good?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi manages to say, lips pressed against Byakuya's, "Keep goin'. Feels good."

Byakuya moves his hips back, just a little, and presses forward again and Kenpachi squirms, his scarred left hand reaching up to curl around Byakuya's bicep, the other still clenching and unclenching in the bed sheet. He runs his tongue down Kenpachi's neck, listening as his breath hitches.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get a move on," Kenpachi mutters, his voice thin and breathless, and fond. He shifts around a bit, probably to get more comfortable, causing him to tighten involuntarily around Byakuya's cock and the noble tries not to _squeal_ as pleasure shoots into his groin like a firework.

Byakuya braces his hands more firmly, and thrusts his hips with more confidence, falling into a pattern of in, out, in, out, listening carefully for any incorrect moves.

Kenpachi hooks a long, but deceptively thin leg around his hip.

"Just like that," he says -- coming out more of a moan -- so Byakuya continues, rolling his hips and litters open mouth kisses over Kenpachi's abs and ribs. He takes a deep breath and grits his teeth against the pleasure, slowing down a bit so he doesn't come too quickly and spoil the entire evening.

Kenpachi grins in smug self-satisfaction.

Byakuya snaps his hips up, harshly, with a groan, while Kenpachi manages a strained, _ngh, hah,_ and spreads his legs wider, giving Byakuya a rather glorious view.

"C'mere," Kenpachi presses a hand to Byakuya's left arse cheek and pushes him forward, and Byakuya tries not to just drool when Kenpachi pulls his legs up, up against his chest, his knees falling into the groove of Byakuya's elbows.

Byakiya's head sags forward, as his cock slides deeper inside of Kenpachi, the majority of his weight now resting against the other shinigami as his hips work. Kenpachi moans deliciously, the rumble coming straight from his chest, and his cock spits some pre come against the ridges of his abs.

"Keep goin'," Kenpachi urges, "Deep."

"Harder?" Byakuya pants, "Please."

"Fuck," the other shinigami moans, after Byakuya gives him a show of that could come, "Yeah, hard."

Kenpachi's fingers - the hand wrapped around his bicep - dig in, as Byakuya fucks him, hard, and deep, but not too fast. He knows the nails are going to leave little imprints, but doesn't care.

No wonder Kenpachi enjoys doing this to him so much.

Byakuya can feel the heat, the scolding coil of arousal building up quickly and forcefully in his groin as he fucks Kenpachi steadily, earning himself choked of moans of _nhh, ahh, fuck, ngh,_ and grinds his hips on the downstroke.

"Shit, Byakuya," Kenpachi licks his dry lips, "Oh, fuck," he adds when the noble does it again, head arched back, adam's apple bobbing furiously in his throat as he tries to swallow.

Byakuya's balls tighten, his thrusts begin to loose finesse but he's determined to make Kenpachi come first.

"Kiss me," he orders, and Kenpachi complies easily, resting on his elbows, lips meeting Byakuya's in a frenzied collision, lips and teeth and tongue and it's glorious and he honestly can't get enough. A scarred hand worms it's way to the back of his neck, massaging softly.

Byakuya's hips continue to snap, he knows he can't take much more of the exquisite pleasure clamping around his cock but he doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want this different feeling to end. He slips out and is faced with a glare that needs to be tamed immediately, in hopes to avoid an accompanying burst of reiatsu.

He lays on his back and pulls on Kenpachi's ankle to get him moving.

"You want me to ride ya?" Kenpachi grins, "I'm goin' to crush ya."

Byakuya scoffs, "In height, you may be taller, but hardly in body," he says, despite Kenpachi spreading his legs over Byakuya's hips. The sight makes his mouth run dry.

Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's cock firmly, carefully, and lines himself up, sinking down onto it, long and easy, and the noble's eyes roll back into his head, it feels so damn good, but the sheer sound Kenpachi makes - an uncharacteristic groan, unlike any Byakuya's heard makes his heart race and pound in his chest.

He watches, intrigued and heart ready to give out from arousal, as the muscles in Kenpachi's arms and thighs strain as he lifts himself up and back down, head thrown back and hair messy. His fingers dig into a thigh, bucking up as Kenpachi slides back down, hard, and tries not to stare - but fails, obviously - as the man's mouth hangs open, breaths ragged an uneven.

Kenpachi lurches forward, resting his weight on his hands on the side of Byakuya's head and presses a kiss to his mouth, hips working, up, down, up, down, while Byakuya lays back, trying to meet each thrust to thrust.

The sheer smell of Kenpachi's arousal is heavy, filling Byakuya's senses like wildfire, igniting very damn pore in his body as though they are somehow going to join - though their skin and limbs are so joined he can't really tell where he begins and Kenpachi ends. He raises his hips, moving backward and down slightly, and forces Kenpachi further up. It earns him an odd look, but now, Byakuya's legs are spread behind him and raised up. He clutches the curves of Kenpachi's arse and pumps into him, hard.

"Oh, fuck," Kenpachi wheezes, back arching, "Feels so good. Keep - _ah, hgh_ \- goin', just like that."

Pleasure surges around him, almost squeezing the last of his breath from his lungs; he meets Kenpachi's gaze - whose face is slack with pleasure and arms trembling from the strain of Byakuya's thrusts.

Byakuya groans, low and deep, and chokes out, "Kenpachi, god," while forcing him closer, their mouths almost touching. Byakuya snaps his hips, again, and rolls them over, so Kenpachi falls back against the mattress. He can feel the rigidness in Kenpachi's thighs, he can feel the heaviness in his sac as Byakuya runs an inquisitive finger over the soft flesh.

"Shit," Kenpachi's thighs tremble.

Orgasm begins to pool in his belly, now, more seriously, so he grasps Kenpachi's cock and strokes quickly, frantically, pushing his legs back against his chest as far as he can. Kenpachi does nothing but writhe against the mattress, head tossing from side to side, hair matted against his temples.

"Please," he begs, but yelps, "Byaku - _yah!"_ when his thumb rubs the head of his cock - under the ridge and over and over - and Byakuya is rewarded with the glorious of sight of Kenpachi's back arching sharply, taut like a bow ready for combat, breathless and fucking beautiful, as come shoots from the tip of his cock and splatters against his abdomen as Byakuya jerks him hard and fast.

Kenpachi peers at him, his eye glazed with heavy after-glow, and clenches around Byakuya's cock - again, purposefully - and leans up for a kiss. 

"Come," he orders, and Byakuya's hips stutter at the roughness of his voice, "Come inside me, _princess_."

Byakuya shudders suddenly, hips thrusting in harsh little jerks, uncontrolled, and shoves in deep, before his muscles snap and release, orgasm hitting him like a punch in the gut. He moans, loud and long and genuinely blown away by pleasure and collapses against Kenpachi in an ungainly heap.

He slips out of Kenpachi and wraps his arms around him and it feels right and good and everything Byakuya wants right now. Kenpachi chuckles against the crown of his head and presses a kiss to his temple.

"Tha' was good," Kenpachi compliments.

Byakuya peers down at him with a huge smile, and Kenpachi blanches at the uncharacteristic look. "Yes, it was. We should have sex like this all the time," before getting up to fetch a cloth.

"What?" The other shinigami yells after him, "No fuckin' way!"

Byakuya throws a look over his shoulder resembling something like _I-always-do-this-for-you_ and continues looking for a washcloth. Byakuya smirks to himself in the mirror, and rejoins Kenpachi in the bedroom, running his eyes over his body with an appreciative _you-were-so-fucking-hot-I-want-to-see-you-like-that-every-day_ leer and curls round him.

He smooches his face in between Kenpachi's shoulder blades and sighs contently, hooking an arm around his waist and holding him close. Kenpachi snorts.

The other shinigami tenses suddenly, body as stiff as a board. Byakuya raises his head in question and whips his head toward the door when he hears it.

"Kenny! _Kenny!_ Kennnnnnnnnny!"

Kenpachi and Byakuya are on their feet in seconds, tripping over strewn sheets and clothes and whatnot when Yachiru bangs on the door.

"Kenny! Byakushi! What are you _doing?"_

"Nothing!" They yell simultaneously, and surprisingly enough, when they emerge from the bedroom, Yachiru seems to believe their story about wrestling, when half-dressed.

Byakuya sighs when Yachiru begins raiding the cupboards for candy.

Kenpachi snorts.

 

_\- finis._


End file.
